Stuttering
by Queenkiwi
Summary: When she came back, he developed a serious problem. Inu/Kag
1. Alone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

_Authors Note: _After listening to "Stuttering", by Ben's Brother, I got some inspiration!

This will be a few short chapters long and it will probably end up being overly sweet. But I love that sort of candy!

Well, I'm off to a barbeque! Remember to have a wonderful day!

**Stuttering**

Now that demon attacks were few and far between (thanks to the rumors of a ferocious hanyou with a temper problem) the village was thriving and slowly expanding.

New huts were being built for newly formed families and new trade routes had been formed with neighboring villages. The harvest had been good and the smiles of new mothers were seen early in the spring- Sango being one of them. Yet another monster to worry about as Inuyasha loudly declared before getting smacked in the back of the head by Miroku.

All in all, the village was thriving.

Even Inuyasha had started to settle in quite nicely and had built his very own hut just by the outskirts of the village. He wasn't all that comfortable with the idea of living in the center where all the kids would be playing during the day and the sounds of the adults at night were sure to bother him one way or another. Not to mention all the not always pleasant smells delivered to his sensitive nose.

Inuyasha had since long silently accepted that he was to forever be seen as a toy to his friends growing flock of children. Their favorite toy, and so he was not overly offended or even surprised when the newest addition to the flock named him his new teeth tester. And why would he be surprised when it was something of a family tradition for Sangos and Mirokus monsters to bite and chew him for no apparent reason the moment they got teeth. He blamed the holy blood mixed with the instincts of a slayer.

When he was alone at nigh he would think of her.

It had been such a long time since she had disappeared but Inuyasha kept on waiting never willing to accept that maybe she was gone for good. This wasn't her world to begin with anyway and he had already accepted that she would be gone someday no matter how much he wished for her to stay with him forever. He knew she belonged in the future. Well, at least he thought he did. That is until he had waited for three years and he caught himself sitting on the edge of the well fully expecting her to be back any moment.

And it was in that exact moment on the well that he both loved and loathed, that he realized he never really had fully understood that she was gone for good and that he would never see her again.

He had never felt so alone as he did in that moment.

**TBC  
**


	2. Gold Digger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

_Authors Note: _This if going to be short and sweet. If you're wondering when Kagome is arriving then all I can say is that you won't have to wait for to long!

Hm, sadly I think I'm the only one who thinks this is funny…

**Gold Digger**

Once again he found himself being assaulted by overly exited children climbing him as if he was a mountain to be ascended. Neither Miroku nor Sango had the decency to save him this time as they were currently busy. Hence they had declared Inuyasha as the perfect baby sitter. He had disagreed- Fiercely. They had ignored him- Vigorously.

"Ow! Hey, watch it, kid", he grabbed the toddler and held him so he could stare him in the eye, "No biting". He just gurgled at him and gave him a smile full of sunshine. "Feh… I have a feeling you're all Miroku. I'd know that disturbingly innocent smile anywhere".

The only reply he got was a finger stuck up his nose and the sound of a delighted child.

Inuyasha tried and failed miserably not thinking about where that finger might have been.

"Just like his father!".


	3. Safe Keeping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: Why won't the sun ever set during the summer in Sweden? And why don't I have curtains?

Not much comedy in this chapter but I still think it's kinda cute so I just had to post it.

* * *

**Safe Keeping**

Left- Clear. Right- Clear. Double check- All clear.

The hut was dark but that was no problem for a great warrior such as he. Even though the glow of the fire had long since died, his keen inhuman eyes easily spotted the dirty pottery scattered about the floor, the slowly turning cold and forgotten tea and the silhouette of Inuyasha leaning against the wall. He idly thought that the dog should really tidy up this place before Kagome got here. It was a mess!

All the more reason for him to sneak in and steal- erhm, collect the prized item before he sullied it. Or even worse, lost it completely in this mess!

He was moving like a thief in the night stealthily approaching his goal lying innocently on Inuyashas lap. Finally it had happened! The hanyou had dozed off sometime during the night before hiding his treasure! Shippo tried to contain his excitement as he moved slowly on the old floorboard trying to avoid the one board he knew had a love for creaking in greeting as he had learned during his other failed attempts to sneak up on the half demon.

This time he would succeed, he was sure of it!

"He he he he…", it was hard to keep his small evil laugh quiet when the thought of victory was dominant in his young mind.

Scurrying fast over the floor on silent paws he hurriedly hid behind an overlarge pot lying on it's side a few meters from his goal. He tensed with his back to the pot when he thought he heard Inuyasha stir.

Sweating palms were kept still and stiff at his sides as he waited.

"Gnn…Go'm….Little…Br..at…"

An eternity passed before Shippo dared to even breathe. He almost expected Inuyasha to stand behind him with his fist raised ready to bonk him on the head for even thinking about doing what he was about to do. But he did it for Kagome! She would need it when she got back. And who was better suited at guarding it than he, the mighty Shippo?

He waited another minute before peeking out from his hiding place. Inuyasha was still sleeping and Shippo decided that this was _it _as he crept closer.

One step. Two steps. Three… "He he he…", he was so close! The smell was tickling his nose in the most pleasing manner as he stretched out his hand ready to take it from the stupid untidy dog.

Hand still outstretched he hesitated. Looking up he saw Inuyashas face shadowed by the night. His breathing was even. Shippo gulped as his hand closed over the item lying on Inuyashas knee. Slowly backing away he cradled it against his chest protected and swallowed before backing out of the hut all to slowly for his own liking. A few steps more when suddenly the floorboard he stepped on _creaked_.

His heart was pounding so hard he thought his chest would explode but Inuyasha never stirred.

Wasting no time Shippo hurried out of there and into the crisp air of the night. He ran as fast at his short legs would carry him until his lungs burned and he decided he had gotten far enough.

Plopping down on his rump under a tree he opened his tiny hands to gaze upon the only thing Kagome had left behind to remember her by. It used to be Inuyashas, but now it was Shippos treasure.

A rose scented soap.

He panted from the extortion but still he almost desperately brought it to his nose and sniffed. "_Kagome_…_Kagome…!", his little heart chanted and sang in a childish and sad but hopeful voice. _

Taking an extra long whiff of the soap Shippo sneezed. Wiping his nose sheepishly he still smirked in triumph. The soap was finally his! The powerful and mighty Shippo had successfully completed his self assigned mission. Now he just needed the perfect place to hide it until she came back…

"Dammit", he swore silently this time thankful the miko wasn't there to scold him for his foul language.

"Had enough yet, kid?"

"Inuyasha!", Shippo sputtered and jumped up before fumbling to hide the soap behind his back.

"Yeah yeah… Listen", Inuyasha tapped his nose and glared at Shippo who guiltily decided to look anywhere but at him, "I'm a dog demon, idiot. Now give it back".

Shippo turned red in both embarrassment and anger at the insult. Gathering his courage he gave him a pointed look and asked, "A dog demon that want to smell like roses?

TBC_  
_


	4. Observation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: I once heard that updating is good for the heart. Though I have yet to see any proof!

**Observation**

It was cloudy and gray, but who cares about the weather as long as it's not raining? Everyday life went on as it always had for the small village. Women carrying pots of water in preparation of the evening meal, the young and old weaving baskets and chattering to the hum of a mother trying to soothe her youngest- it was an all to familiar scene.

There was a small change in the village though.

It may seem unimportant but it was a change nonetheless. Inuyasha had acquired a few more followers to his fan club and thus he was now being, according to him, tortuously stalked. "Shoo! Go back to your mothers if you know what's good for you"! The declaration was heard loud and clear by said mothers who just smiled happily before promptly ignoring the pointed look given to them by the poor half demon. They were clearly amused, he clearly was _not. _

Kaede, having taken a rest from the days choirs, had decided to sit down and watch village life from the front of her old hut. "Don't tug at them! How would you feel if I grabbed a hold of your ears and stretched them to the heavens?", the noise of giggling children followed Inuyasha like an ever present shadow these days.

She almost felt a little guilty when she saw the way they bothered Inuyasha, but she was happy all the same. People were generally wary of anything and anything who was a bit different from the norm, which was a shame really, seeing how desperately Inuyasha was trying to fit in.

So she had decided to start telling the children stories in the evening after he went to the outskirts of the village to rest. She had gathered them all around in the crammed space by the fire, with the always present tea in hand, and with a raspy voice slowly worn down by time, she told them of the great journey her friends had undertaken. The many obstacles, doubts and battles they had fought and finally the defeat of their enemy.

The children had always been curious, but they had never dared to approach any in the group of heroes currently living in their village. Imagine what a prize it was then to hear if from their old priestess who knew them all very well?

They hushed the youngest ones and sat close together when the chilly wind escaped the narrow crack in Kaedes old worn door. A girl giggled at a boy who had trouble finding a comfy spot. But in the end all was silent when Kaede began to speak, "There was once a demon in the far north-"….

And so it went on. Night after night the story was slowly unfolded revealing much more than her friend would bear to hear without blushing when seeing the looks on the young listeners faces.

But none of them even considered the fact that someone somewhere, five hundred years into the future, was writing the very same story down. In a dusty old book bound in cracked red leather, the words flowed in neat letters. It was the same tale as the one the children were hearing but with different words and perspective. It was her own experience, after all, she was one of the key characters. It was the story of the world forgotten by her own kin, but not by her for she had once lived it.

And she wanted to return.


	5. Missing You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note: _Some of you sent me reviews where you brought up grammar errors. Please tell me what so that I can correct it and learn something! I won't be offended.

Thank you!

**Missing You**

Raindrops came down loudly on the rim of the well with their distinctive sound, washing away all memories from the last dry days. The musky old smell of wet wood and earth overpowered all other scents in the clearing. In this moment they were seen as insignificant.

The howling wind sang for deaf ears as his harsh breath mingled with the cold air, making him blind to all things around him.

There was something here. He could feel it! It boiled in his blood and shook him to the core, drawing him in with it's mysterious allure. He had dropped everything just to end up here, the place where her journey began all those years ago.

He was so sure he had felt something. It was all to familiar.

A pulse that struck him deeply, making his body spring into action of its own accord. Call it instinct or what you will, but there was a voice in his head telling him that someone was on the other side trying to get back to him. Trying to get back!

"Kagome", he whispered and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Are you there"?

Silence was his answer. Letting his head rest on the rim and his claws mark them with his frustration he sagged in defeat. "Why won't you let me trough you old piece of…"! Banging his head on the wet wood he closed his eyes. "Dammit"!

What had he been reduced to? "Damn", he hissed through his clenched teeth before sucking in a greedy gulp of air. It wasn't't suppose to be like this.

Letting his head lift he stared at the sky, letting the drops rain down on his lashes and brow.

If only the rain could wash away his memories as well.

"Why make a promise you can't keep"? It really wasn't suppose to be like this.


	6. Question

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: Currently ignoring my impending doom… I mean deadline! So that I can update and spread joy! Which is just my way of saying, "So I can postpone it some more"... I would also like to apologize for my impulsive and sporadic updated throughout the years. Sadly, I personally believe that I will never change.

On a second note, I am currently trying to master the question of when to use, "to", and, "too". I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

0

0

0

**Question**

0

The ritual was simple enough to learn. Predictable enough that he knew exactly when he would start to whine about either food or sleep. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, it was always whining, moaning and nagging!Shippo took this very seriously, like a job only he had the authority to do.

To herd, manipulate, and use the power of guilt to bend Inuyasha to his will. He was good at it too, the little demon! And he meant that in the more negative aspect.

And all those questions! How was he suppose to know where the stars were born or how the moon learned to shine? Did he care if a frog could smile or if the fire felt pain when you put it out? The answer was no!

Shippo had moved into his humble hut not to long ago. It was hard getting used to being a caretaker both day and night but Inuyasha was not above admitting, at least to himself, that as annoying the kit was, he appreciated the company. Even though he was surrounded by people who both accepted and admired him, he sometime felt lost. As if he didn't belong. He had even begun thinking about moving back into his forest. He had lived in the wild as a child and was hoping to find the peace he was missing. Being close to nature was always soothing…

Perhaps his friends could sense it, he didn't know. But before he knew it, the monk was pressing a red fur-ball into his arms claiming he had his hands full with errant children full of mischief. The fox wasn't helping.

"Besides", the monk had said merrily", Shippo goes on and on about wanting to learn how to fish and hunt . Not a day goes by without him asking me or Sango to teach him. A great demon must know these basics! I admire his drive to learn but find myself unable to teach him at the moment", he paused feigning being deep in thought, "Why Inuyasha! You are a half demon! Perhaps you could teach Shippo how to be a man…er, demon"? He said and broke into one of his famous innocent smiles. Shippo was busy batting big watery green eyes at him, looking equally helpless and innocent.

So now Shippo lived with him.

He even had his own small room that Inuyasha had build in to ensure he had some semblance of privacy. It wasn't much, but then again, Inuyasha had hardly gotten the chance to plan ahead for this.

Everyday he insisted Shippo catch his own dinner. He couldn't think on a better motivation than hunger. It worked like a charm when he was a kid. Besides, Shippo had it easy!

Inuyasha sure as hell didn't have a teacher when he was young, so Shippo had nothing to complain about. And yes, Shippo did whine like a spoiled puppy when he was hungry. He got a bit grouchy as well. Inuyasha was starting to think that the steady sugar supply he used to have when Kagome brought him candy in the past had hidden away these personality faults. There was absolutely nothing sweet or even remotely cute about the fox when he was hungry.

Whenever he failed to hunt down dinner, Inuyasha would end up hunting for him even though he swore not to. He was getting soft over the years. It just seemed to wrong that someone that small should go hungry when the fish didn't bite. He remembered all to well what it felt like to be so hungry it hurt. So he decided that as long as there was a child under his roof, he would ensure that he would never starve.

Inuyasha honestly did try his best. But he kept getting the feeling that he was in over his head. He could deal with hunger and drowsiness, even a small cold, but what was he to do if something more serious happened? Or if Shippo wanted to talk about his _feelings_? The kid cried often enough, but somebody else would comfort him before Shippo moved in with him. Did they expect him to act as some sort of father figure when he never had one himself? The poor kid would end up sleeping in a tree to avoid him!

In a more desperate hour he had tried to give the kit away to a woman with an already decent looking herd of children, figuring she knew a thing or two about raising kids. But she had only laughter at him- right in his face, and then patted Shippo on the head", Oh, no. This one is reserved for you, Inuyasha-sama".

Why, he wondered, did everybody assume he would be a good role model simply because he was a half demon? Did his demonic _dog_ side make him an expert in caring for kitsunes?

He had snapped one night after an extra loaded question about how babies where born and why… Outright refusing to elaborate after his declaration of, "Keh! Didn't that leech demonstrate it enough?", only realizing what he had said afterwards and turning into a sweating tomato in desperate need of a earthquake.

Shippo had after his prolonged silence of embarrassment solemnly declared, "If you don't know, then just say so, stupid"!

Scowling he hastily turned at the accusation, "W-what? You're the stupid one"! An excellent defence if you were five, but not if you were nearing two hundred. "Why not bother someone else, huh? Go ask the monk your stupid questions"!

"There not stupid! Kagome always said that it never hurt to ask! If you didn't ask, then how were you suppose to know"?

He had been taken back, surprised at being reminded. She did say that, didn't she?

Seeing the defiant look on Shippos face, Inuyashas anger melted away. Maybe it was time to be nice and throw a bone to ease his ruffled fur. "Alright, runt. You get one question per day. I get to decide if I want to answer it or not, got it?", he crossed his arms and waited.

"That's not fair! If you don't answer it I want to ask another one", the kit scoffed and mimicked his stance.

"Fine. If I don't answer, you get to ask one more question".

"I want three".

"You get one".

"Two".

"One"!

Glowering at each other, they willed the other to surrender. Shippo felt the pressure, "Okay, fine! One question per day". He nodded in defeat and grabbed the nearest toy to demonstrate just how fine he was with an angry huff.

Conversation over, Inuyasha laid down on his makeshift bed, created only half-heartedly, and stared at the ceiling to celebrate his victory. Ignoring Shippo was easy while he muttered to his toys, the only beings in the world who understood him apparently. But then he turned silent.

"Hey, Inuyasha", he cautiously began, "Since we just made the deal, does that mean that I still have one question"?

Inuyasha,, "Hmph-ed", and and rolled around so he was facing the wall. "Go to sleep, runt. We're hunting in the morning".

Long after Shippo had collected his toys and acorns from what was considered as Inuyasha's area, scampered off to find his own rest and started snoring, Inuyasha laid awake with a crooked smile.

"You are bad influence, wench". He dreamt of days since long gone that night, never losing his smile.

0

0

0

The next day went along the same way all days seemed to nowadays. They had become routine. As most habits, once established they were far from easy to break.

First it was either plain breakfast or a morning spent either fishing or hunting to teach Shippo a thing or two. After that, Inuyasha liked to walk the woods and village just to make sure all was well. If they had a request from a neighbouring town who needed help with a small or _big_, fat or ugly demon, Inuyasha or Miroku would take care of it. It seemed they were needed less and less these days. Inuyasha liked to think it was because the vermin had learn not to mess with them.

Other than that, there really wasn't much to do. The town had turned more peaceful these last few years. Not that he was complaining, but he wished there was more excitement. Shippo making things blow up in his face didn't count.

Being stalked by a fox wasn't so bad once you thought about him as one of those radios from Kagomes time. He was easily ignored noise Inuyasha could tune into when he thought he heard something interesting. Not that it happened often.

Somewhat annoyed yet not having the heart to be angry whenever the kid started to nag him about his sleeping and eating habits, or about his own belly and how it was screaming for food, he would simply shove him off his shoulder with a shrug and a smug chuckle as he landed on his ass with an undignified "omghf"!

It was kinda sad to see how Shippo never seemed to learn his lesson. For some reason he just kept on jumping up on Inuyashas shoulder like it was his favourite place in the world. No matter how many times Inuyasha shoved him off, he just kept coming. He was practically begging for it.

Sometimes, if he felt like it, he would even throw in a snide remark about full demons being able to sniff out their own game. "I would if _someone _were a better teacher!", the kit would reply rather moodily. Sometimes he would just glower and adopt Inuyasha's, "Keh!", which he found rather amusing bit chose not to comment.

He didn't mind his little shadow too much. Even though he was highly annoying, snoopy, in your face and let's be honest, a sneaky fox (accident waiting to happen) he also knew when to back off and shut up. Like now for instance.

He didn't seem to like the idea of Inuyasha going alone to the well, and so Shippo had decided to go with him every time he went to visit. At first it felt as if he was on constant babysitting duty, but the more time passed the more it felt as if it was Shippo who was babysitting him. With the way he would be watching him, Inuyasha was starting to suspect that he was a mini-spy planted by the monk and slayer. As if he needed someone to check up on him! He was perfectly fine- End of story.

The early fall left the air chilly, the leafs had already started to turn orange and the there was a certain briskness to the air that made you want to take an extra deep breath. He chose to sigh instead.

Summer was gone, winter was on the way, and he had absolutely nothing to look forward to except chores from humans asking him for help to prepare, repair and appear like magic whenever yet another starved demon came by for an easy meal. Great.

Leaning against the well, arms and ankles crossed, he gave himself a moment to pout.

More and more during these visits it felt as if he wasn't checking it as much as he was honouring a memory of someone dear. He knew logically that she hadn't died. She had just gone home. Or on an extended vacation as he sometimes liked to think. Either way, she was gone. But not _gone _gone.

Maybe that was okay though, seeing as the Kagome he knew hadn't even been born yet. For her, the adventure hadn't even started.

It was comforting to think like that, but it felt empty at times. Somehow it wasn't enough to know that she would be born and jump down the well many years from now. For him it was already over.

He often found himself fantasising about her jumping down into the well, the very first time, and by some miracle ending up right where he was now. Creating some sort of time vortex of alternative timelines or something like that. He understood some of it, but not everything. It was hard to follow when she used terms he never heard of before, somehow assuming he knew what they meant. Kagome would chatter on and on until he turned off his ears in self-defence.

God knows she wouldn't shut up when she started babbling about things he didn't fully understand. But he got the gist of it at least.

Maybe if she ended up here, with him in the here and now, he could start over? Make a better first impression and never letting her know about the power of the, "pretty necklace". Maybe he could even persuade her to take it off? Then again, it wouldn't really be the same Kagome, would it? Scrunching his brow in concentration he frowned. Why was he even thinking about stupid things like that? His head was starting to hurt.

"Can we go home now?", asked the small kit on his side. Inuyasha gave him a quick glance and a grunt before pushing off the old well to stand in the cool grass. He took three long steps before stopping and turning around to stare at Shippo with a glare, "Are you coming or what?", he asked gruffly while flicking his ear in irritation.

The kit fidgeted and didn't meet his eyes. He instead opted to look at his feet for awhile before blurting out the question burning in his mind, "Are you sure about this?", at the half demons silence he continued, " I mean… Uh, you seem like you like your privacy and I just thought…".

A snort interrupted his train of thought, "Keh! I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't mean it, runt". Not caring to explain himself, Inuyasha kept walking knowing Shippo could keep up with his strides.

0

0

0

Night had since long fallen when Inuyasha felt the restlessness settle in again. He forced himself to sit still just outside the door of his home. His eyes searched his surroundings out of habit as his ears swivelled this way and that. While the stars twinkled merrily he sourly stared back. If stars could be offended, then that cloud passing over, hiding them from his view were their way of flipping him off.

"Hey, Inuyasha", Shippo had copied his stance looking over the sky. Inuyasha was mildly impressed. His stealth must have increased. "Do you think she will like it"?

"Who will like what?", he offered after a minute of silence.

"Kagome", Shippo turned to look at him. His small face looked serious, "Do you think she will like our home"?

Not wanting to bring up how unlikely it was that she would return, he offered a small smile of silent bravado, "Of course she'll like it! I built it with my own hands!", he bragged and sat up straighter. If she did come back, he was sure she would love it.

She would love it, right? His ears lowered at the insecure question before being distracted by the tiny voice beside him, "Yeah. I think she will too… We could even give her a room! She can sleep in my room while we build it", pausing he looked troubled, "But then… Maybe it's a bit to small for her"?

Inuyasha offered no comment as the kit rambled on. He admitted that he had been a bit on the lazy side when it came to the kit's space. He had simply built a small box big enough for him, equipped with a door and a ladder. It was only temporary until the kit was big enough. When the time came, he could make his own decision if he wanted to stay with him or not. If he did then Inuyasha would give him a real room. If he didn't then he supposed he could use it as a small storage room or a _cabinet_, as Kagome would call it.. Secretly he hoped that the kit would stay though he'd rather cut off his right ear than admit it.

"I would be best if Kagome slept with you".

Inuyasha sputtered and turned a bright red, "W-what?", he turned incredulous bulging eyes at the so called, "innocent", fox.

"I said that Kagome should sleep with you when she comes back. My room is too small after all, so she can stay with you while we build hers", he blinked, green eyes not understanding the fuss. "Are you blushing?", he blinked again looking surprised as his brows rose into his hairline.

"I'm not!", the hanyou bristled and made a show of showing his hands into his sleeves and straightening, refusing to look at the kit. The word horrified was justified in describing him at the moment.

Shippo was stunned for only a few seconds before suddenly looking quite smug. "Oh, I see"…. He drawled. "So that's how it is"…

Inuyasha, not sure what the kit thought he knew, but hoping it was wrong, decided denial was the safest route. Even down right avoidance! "Whatever", he blushed, "When Kagome comes, and if she wanna stay… I'll make her a room, okay"?

"Hey, Inuyasha… Miroku said something earlier that I didn't understand. So… I have a question"…

Stiffening his shoulders, he stood abruptly, "You used it all up over dinner!", he positively spat like venom.

He knew this was Miroku's fault!

0

0

0

* * *

_Note_: Kagome will arrive next chapter… In person instead of being mentioned. Hurray! Also, someone asked me if this was a Canon story. It is… mostly.

Eat an extra cookie for me if you have one. Thank you for reading!


	7. Hey Sis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: Siblings are wonderful. I don't know where I would be without them. Souta is often neglected. I just though he should get his fifteen minutes of fame.

0

0

0

**Hey Sis**

0

0

0

She fumbled with her keys for a while before finding the right one and sticking it in the lock. It was old and always got stuck if you didn't put extra pressure to the right. As always, she was forced to try at least twice before it turned with an everything but soft click.

The buzzing sound of the cars driving by and the more tittering sound of the birds on the grounds were completely drowned out once she stepped in and closed the door. The fumes from the road nearby were forgotten once she breathed in the smell of her beloved home. Ah, home! She dropped her backpack in careless relief. But the relief was, alas, a brief one.

From upstairs the loud noise of anime was heard, making her head hurt as soon as she hung of her coat. Frowning she looked into the mirror in the entrance and plucked a yellow leaf from her black tresses. "Souta", she yeller before picking up the backpack she had dumped earlier. "Souta!", she tried again louder when he didn't reply. Backpack in hand she dragged herself upstairs with a sigh, already tired after all her makeup test from earlier today.

Rounding the corner she didn't bother to knock and opened without a warning, "HEY", she was about to continue until she laid eyes on her brother snoring in his computer chair with his head on a discarded plate of rice and sweet and sour chicken.

His cheeks were flushed and snot was running down his nose, undoubtedly mixing with his food. It was not only disgusting, but he looked terrible! Terribly ill, she meant of course.

Kagome hurried over and turned off the annoying anime, relishing in the sudden quiet that allowed the ringing in her ears to disappear. She now had a different concern.

Tissues were laying everywhere. The floor, bed, desk and the trashcan were overflowing with contagious germs as far as she was concerned. She let her eyes sweep over the mess with ever growing horror. Mixed in with all of her bothers tissues were dirty socks smelling like something dead from last week, shirts, underwear and sheets halfway dragged out of bed, not to mention some of_ her_ romance novels!

Adding insult to injury, his window was open, letting the unforgiving cold winds tickle her very sick little siblings neck.

All irritation she might have had, disappeared when she saw his bleary eyes open, "Sis…", he croaked.

"Souta! What happened to you? You look even worse today"!

"I must have dozed off", he coughed, covering his mouth he straightened and grabbed another tissue to wipe away the snot running from his nose.

"You should be in bed! Remember what mama told you this morning? Rest and relaxation! And what happened to your room"?

He threw the snotty tissue onto the overflowing trashcan. Of course it fell to the floor. "What do you mean"?, he gave her a bland stare. _Oh, right_, she had almost forgotten that Souta was a teenager now. Though that was no excuse in her opinion. Mama had taught him better than that. "_And what exactly was that_"?, she wondered. A messy teenager with no sense of boundaries apparently, seeing her special book peeking out from under his bed., it was embarrassingly ill hidden from her. "Ehehee..", he gave an embarrassed nasal laugh and scratched his head following her gaze. "How did that get there"? He asked with an air of innocence. Sadly, his innocence had been scrutinised and constantly questioned since he turned thirteen.

Kagome turned solemn when she saw the familiar red cover. She had picked the colour since it reminded her of Inuyasha the most. Somehow she had come to use him as the ultimate symbol for the past, associating everything red with the years spent in the Feudal era as well as the sense of protection. She wanted to smile when thinking of him and her friends, but she just couldn't always keep it up.

Knowing that they were so far away, knowing that they were probably gone, she didn't want to wander to deeply into those thoughts since it was too surreal. They were all so strong, thinking of them as dead was impossible. Still, the feeling in her chest never lifted. She was the one who left, yet it felt as if she was the one who was left behind.

She picked up the book and waved it in Soutas direction, "You could have just asked me. I don't mind you reading it as long as I know about it".

He sniffed, looking guilty and miserably. She had the feeling he was using his cold to gain her sympathy. It worked. "I'm sorry, sis. I was just curious. When you tell the stories I get the feeling that you skip what you don't want gramps and mom to hear. So I just… you know, thought that maybe I could read the whole story. Is… Is that okay with you"?

Kagome hugged the book to her chest. Suddenly she felt nervous. She didn't really mind Souta reading it, it was just that she hadn't left anything out. At all.

It was all in there, and to let him read everything also meant that he would know exactly how she felt and how afraid she had been. He would know how much she had toned it all down when she retold the stories, and how often she had thought that it might have been the end.. But that wasn't the worst part.

He would know exactly how many times the group had seen each other _naked_. Always by accident of course! Well, _mostly _by accident.

She even had a few embarrassing mushy and romantic thought written down in there about a certain someone. Then again, thinking back, she wasn't even half as discreet as she thought she was. She bit her lip and caressed the books back, "Souta, this is almost like a diary to me. I'll let you read it because you're my brother, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone about anything in this book", she looked straight at her mess of a brother, wondering quietly if she was doing the right thing. But if it had been him instead that had fallen down the well all those years ago, she would have wanted to know too.

He nodded eagerly. "Yes! I promise", he glanced at the book with a gleam in his eyes, "I had just gotten to the part with that hair crazed woman Yura".

She handed him the book with a smile, "Haha", she laughed nervously, "Just remember what I said. If you tell _anyone_ I _will _hunt you down and make you regret ever being born!", she smiled, but Souta saw the threat for what it was. "I promise". He snivelled and blew his nose before coughing at her precious book. He smiled.

Kagome decided to leave before she did something stupid. Just as she was about to close the door he stopped her. "Hey, sis". She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "You know that you can tell me anything, right", his boyish features looked serious and she though she had an idea on what kind of man he would turn out to be one day. "You don't have to carry it all by yourself", looking down he added, "Now that you're home again I thought that maybe… Um, maybe we could do something together? I don't care if we just watch a movie or go camping or whatever, I just thought it could be cool to get to know you again… Um, you know what I mean", he blushed endearingly.

Souta was just too cute sometimes. _You had me at, "Hey", _she thought with a warm feeling blossoming inside her. "Sure. That would be great", closing the door to her brothers room she leaned back and took a breath.

One day, Souta would grow up to be a very warm but snoopy man she concluded. _Just like his big sis_, she thought proudly.

0

0

0

0

* * *

Thank you for reading and for all the fav's and alerts! They make me feel like cookie dough. Mmmm... Hm, that sounded better in my head.


	8. Thinking All To Be Gray

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: I've been kind of distracted lately and didn't even think about fanfiction for a while. But then, out of the blue there was a review!

"_Can't wait for more_!", Oakfeather.

I mulled it over for awhile and then I caught myself thinking, neither can _I_. So here it is!

* * *

0

0

0

**Thinking All To Be Gray**

0

0

0

* * *

How dreary and _dull _her life had become, she couldn't help but to think on this gloomy Monday. Was it considered vastly exaggerated to wish for an oni or a spirit to come bashing into her room creating havoc and mayhem for at least five minutes? Only for kicks, for some sort of excitement that didn't consist of her mother giving her a new exotic flavour of pocky or her grandfather lecturing her on useless knockoffs or old tales?

Drumming her fingers on her old worn desk, she kept on glancing impatiently out the window. Remembering the blue skies and the impatient tapping of claws telling her to let him in, to hurry up and get ready for adventure. Almost hoping to see a pair of golden eyes to appear, she kept turning in her chair looking out for a flash of red, listening for his claws to scrape against the wood of the window frame.

They didn't of course. Neither did the oni or spirit burst into her room demanding to be given the shards. The sky was as boring and gray as always, the tree's branches were empty and there was absolutely no escape.

Today she had to finish this paper whether she liked it or not. If she didn't turn it in the next day, her grade would in danger!

In an attempt to salvage her academic career it was now another late night stuck in her room, Kagome was planted by her desk yet again and Souta had jokingly declared she had been glued to the chair. Sadly Kagome was only desperate to pass and was doing some last minute work. So much for being a diligent student!

Her head had been in the clouds lately. Some would argue that it always was, but this was different. It felt as if she was suppose to be somewhere. Something kept on pulling her, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. She often found herself wandering without any real direction, pacing without noticing, feeling agitated and nervous. In the end she blamed it on restlessness.

The current lifestyle was slowly draining her spirit. The routine, in the beginning safe and reassuring turned out to be a noose, suffocating her and dragging her along the way without her consent. Her friends had tried to lighten her ever growing moodiness by throwing candy her way. '

"Let's go shopping!", they would say. Kagome would wrinkle her nose and say she hated the crowds. "Alright. Then lets go to the movies!", the sugar-coated their offer by offering to buy her popcorn.

"Naw", Kagome would sigh, "I don't feel like sitting still". They were good friends and so they persisted with easy smiles, "Then let's go dancing! That should cure your restless legs".

When she told them she didn't feel like going out, they finally surrendered and became just as listless and boring as Kagome. Often when they hung out they went to a café or to someone's house and hanged out. She didn't seem interested in whatever they offered, not even the beach made her excited! What use was it to even try any more? All they got for their efforts were bored glances and mindless chewing of pocky!

Of course she didn't want to be the one to ruin it all. But it seemed such a chore! If it wasn't something new only the same old same old, she couldn't build up even the hint of a smile. But one day, another gathering of friends in someone's house, she had finally thought of something she wanted to do.

When she had tried to contribute to the list of suggestions, they had looked at her as if she just escaped from the loonies, "Skydiving? Are you crazy? That could kill you"!

Fair enough, she thought. It's a bit crazy, but exciting as well. Why couldn't they see that? Memories of sailing through the sky on a demon cat or clinging to Inuyasha's back as he jumped higher and higher made wistful butterflies to nervously flutter in her stomach. She had felt so _alive_.

"Um, but don't you think it could be fun? Just think about the freedom", Kagome clenched her hands in her lap when she saw the doubt in her friends. "Or what about parachute jumping? We can take pictures as we fall. Pretty cool, huh?", she tried a new tactic of attack, "Just think about it. It could be like, 'What did you do this summer? Oh, the beach, huh? Helping out at home?', gesturing wildly with her hands she smiled brightly, "Oh, me? I jumped from a plane"!

Yuka lightly smacked her at the back of her head, "Don't be reckless, Kagome"! Eri nodded, "Yeah. It's not like we have the money for it anyway".

"Or even if we did, who here honestly believes that we could convince our parents?", asked Ayumi looking sagely from one face to another. Kagome was silent and for awhile the friends thought that they had won. Taking a deep breath, Kagome childishly puffed out her cheeks.

"But what if-"

"Kagome! There is no way that we'll willingly crash to our deaths", one of her friends rolled her eyes and sighed, "If you want a thrill we could ride a roller-coaster or even go on a road-trip during the summer, but there is no way, I repeat, _no_ way, we all just go and jump off a cliff or a plane"!

Later that night when she was in bed she thought about it. Had the past made her a thrill seeker? Perhaps it had. But studying without really knowing what direction you wanted your life to take, being home with a family who always smiled even when they worried about her, seeing people everyday who thought they knew her without even suspecting what she had been through- It was frustrating not being able to tell them about everything. Her hopes and her fear, something as simple as sharing her memories or how much she missed the good old times.

Kagome stretched and yawned at her desk. Showing off her white teeth she scratched the back of her head. Glancing at the window again she let her eyes sweep over her old room hoping for a brief distraction. She found it in the red little book on her bed. Briefly she contemplated writing another entry, Souta had already finished the one's she had already written. He had shoved the book into her hands and demanded she tell him the rest. It was a bit embarrassing, but it made her happy that he was interested and didn't say anything about all the embarrassing parts she had written in there.

Her red little diary was much more entertaining to write than a stupid paper. But now was the time to repent for her lack of enthusiasm for her homework. She had been at it for four hours now and was starting to feel her legs fall asleep. The tell tale prickling distracted her and made her squirm in her chair when she felt something crash over her like a blue wave. Instantly she straightened.

It came so sudden. She almost didn't recognize it at first.

Dropping her pen on the forgotten assignment, she dully noted the bang of the chair she just abandoned as it landed on the floor. She stood still as a statue, eyes wide, "What was that"?

The feeling receded as fast as it came. Startled, briefly she found she couldn't move. Then her gray world turned bright blue when she realized, "The well house"!

Kagome ran.

0

0

0

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	9. On The Other Side

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It raised my spirits.

Though I did get a bad one too and that was a first. I understand her point though, so it's ok. Now, I'm thinking about removing the, "humour", from the genre description.

I haven't really felt very funny lately. Life you know? We all have our slumps and stories of hardships I guess. Well, enough of that! Thank you all who waited patiently for chapter nine. I wrote it in a rush, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Now, _story _time! Adjust your seat and grab a huggable pillow.

* * *

0

0

0

**On The Other Side**

0

0

0

* * *

Needles wheedling, squirming, squealing and crawling over shoulders, his back, in his hair, trying to slip through his fingers and being a general pain- Who else but Shippo the menace? Insistent patting of cheeks, "Please, Inuyasha! Please! Can we go today?", Shippo pouted at every opportunity knowing Inuyasha was unnerved by the pleading visage. "No", he answered calmly and turned Shippo upside down in a desperate attempt to keep him still and _quiet_. "You can come along! It will be over before you know it". Inuyasha grunted before another, "No", was heard.

"But, Inuyasha!", Shippo whined trying to look him in the eye which was a bit hard from his current position. Inuyasha was walking with even steps with a stoic, eerie calm down the trail leading to his humble, but cosy home. He was holding the kit by his red bushy tail, letting his body sway with every step without any concerns of his comforts. Shippo for his part was fighting off dizziness while trying to figure out the ultimate escape plan from his appointed guard dog who smelt suspiciously of roses overpowering the smell of the decaying leafs of fall. He frowned. He knew that scent. _No…_ It couldn't be, could it? Gasping Shippo pointed in the general direction of Inuyasha's face, "You used Kagome's soap, didn't you?", the accusation went unheeded and utterly ignored. But the blush was very hard to ignore. "How could you? It was in our hands for safekeeping"! Glowering Shippo crossed his arms and pouted, this time it wasn't in an attempt to sway his stubborn, but very nice smelling roommate and provider.

The wheels were turning in a different direction, and this time he wasn't including Inuyasha in his show of triumph. As if he would invite that stupid thief! Perhaps he needed to include more _coercive _methods in his plans?

He was going to meet them up by the well, and he was going to show them his new tricks today! Nothing, not even a hurricane could hope to keep him from it! Far too long he had to endure their disbelief and doubts of his demonic super awesome skills and it was going to end tonight! It had to be dark, otherwise it wouldn't work. Why couldn't Inuyasha understand that?

Watching the trees passing by and genially plotting to overthrow Inuyasha with his new toys entertained him during the short trip to the hut. Could he live with the disgrace if he failed to escape? No! They would make fun of him and call him a liar!

Inuyasha glanced at him with tired eyes. Who knew raising a kid was so hard? The village was full of them, and he never knew? No wonder the women only laughed at him when he tried to give Shippo away! They already had their hands full! It wasn't a humoured laugh, it was a hysterical one. It must have been for why else would they sigh in delight whenever their own children ran around him in circles? How _dare_ Sango and Miroku make it seem so easy? They were purposely misleading him from the start.

Entering his home he dropped the fox without ceremony inside his cabinet, or _room _as Shippo called it, "Hey! What do you think you-", and closed the small makeshift door with a satisfied _click_.

"You stay in there, ya hear me", Inuyasha tiredly scratched his right ear, closing his eyes and wondering if he should install a latch. One that could only be used from the outside preferably. If Shippo thought he didn't recognize that evil glint in his eyes, he had another thing coming. The whole day had been a never ending battle. _I want to do this, and why don't we go there?_- The fox was relentless! _I don't want rise and fish, I want meat today,_ and so on. How had he become such a spoilt brat? What did the monk and slayer do to him?

There was no winner. Instead it seemed to go on… and on… and on! A battle of will, adult versus child. The never ending hell of parenting. "But I'm not tired yet!", the fox angrily opened his small door and peeked at the dog with sparking eyes. Most likely he felt he was being treated unfairly, but though luck, Inuyasha would not budge today!

"Keh", he turned his back and headed for his own bedding. For once he was actually tired and it could be seen clear as day by the defeated slump of his shoulders. Hunting today had been a nightmare, watching over play time (more like _prank_ time) had been a nightmare, and don't even mention bath time! "Shippo, you will close that door and go to sleep, or so help me…", the threat was only half-hearted as he sat down on his bed, looking at the disobedient kit with a mini glower.

A smile far to sweet lit in Shippo's childish face, "Fine", he said evenly before closing his door with a slow creek. Inuyasha's ear's swivelled worriedly on his head. He just knew something bad was going to happen. The thing with Shippo was that you never knew _when_ it would happen.

0

0

0

He was everywhere one moment and gone the next! How was he suppose to keep track of the runt if he wasn't there? He had only dozed off for a minute, dreaming of no one in particular, when suddenly he woke up with a start. Sitting up he searched his home haunted by the dark shadows only to realize it wasn't an intruder, but a escape artist who woke him up. "Dammit, Shippo"! He was never prone to headaches before but now he caught himself rubbing his temples willing it away with a grumpy huff.

Grabbing his sword by the head of the bed, he rose up and cracked his knuckles. "Heh, seems like it's time to hunt again", came the dry humour from suddenly his very sinister smile.

Inuyasha had officially had it.

0

0

0

The village was in an uproar. "What was that?", whispered a woman in the crowd forming, rocking a child in her arms. "Shh", the men hushed and listened carefully after that strange sound that woke them all up. The wind picked up and made the trees bend and play a haunting melody when their branches danced and their few dried up leafs twittered and crumbled. "Mommy", a small girl pulled on her mothers arm urgently, "Mommy, where is Shinta?", she asked on the verge of crying. The woman tensed before franticly looking around the crowd, "Shinta", she called, "Has anyone seen my son?", she started calmly but soon got hysterical when no one answered. "Shinta!", she called louder, "Shinta!", her daughter stared at her frightened mother and trembled when she heard the wailing of a nearby babe.

"Did a demon steal the child?", a man murmured the question to a fellow farmer, but he was heard. A man broke through the line of people around her and touched her arm to calm her, "Be strong", he urged his wife. She nodded mutedly, face grim. "And someone, hush that child!"

"What is happening", came the voice of the village only slayer. Sango was carrying Kirara who peered at them with glowing eyes in the darkness. Sango's children were still sleeping and she intended to keep it that way, so when she was filled in on the situation she whispered into her companions pointed ear and off Kirare went. Miroku came a few minutes after his wife, robes pulled on hastily and a messy ponytail. He had to sidestep the demonic cat who slinked with grace by his feet. "Yes, what is going on?", came the groggy but smiling monk question. Briefly he observed Kirara's trek back into the hut before once again shifting his attention to the villagers.

"A demon stole the children! Shinta is gone!", A man holding his wife informed him with worried eyes and tense shoulders.

"Kenta is also missing!", wailed one of the mothers. "Monk, we have to do something", a man stumbled out of the crowd clumsily, "Before he eats us all".

"Somebody fetch Kaede!"

"Now now", Miroku started, hoping beyond hope they had just run off again to create chaos as children tended to do from time to time, "Let's all calm down. I don't sense any malicious intent around the village and Kaede is old and needs her rest. I'm sure they just-".

Just then a high-pitched sound rang in their ears. All turned round to watch something sail over the treetops up into the sky and explode with a bang before erupting into yellow and blue light over the heaven.

0

0

0

* * *

_Next time on Stuttering: _Chapter 10- _Nothing In Between._

Inuyasha and Kagome will finally come face to face after all these years. One can only hope it will go well!

Thank you for reading! And remember to stay awesome.


	10. Nothing In Between

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

_Authors Note_: Thanks' to all who read and reviewed! During this chapter I listened to, "Nothing In Between", by Leeni non-stop. It fit's so well (to the ending at least) so I recommend giving it a listen if you're interested.

Today I realized that this was supposed to be a drabble with only a few hundred words. You know, a few chapters long with a nice cute finish. Now it's transforming into a REAL story with short chapters instead of small moments. Where did I go wrong?

Anyway, let's get back on the right track here! It took ten chapters for them to actually meet. I hope not to disappoint.

* * *

0

0

0

**Nothing In Between**

0

0

0

* * *

The children stood in awe of the spectacle before them. Never before had they ever seen anything like it! It was almost as if the stars themselves fell down from the sky and rained over the earth in a splendid shower of light. The dark trees with their withered bark, the cold ground covered in the seasons first frost, and their upturned faces were all bathed in it's glow. It was a pure delight! And they owned it all to their youngest friend.

Even though it was cold and windy making their teeth clatter and goosebumps to appear on their arms and legs, it was a night they would tell their children about many years from now.

Excitedly they pointed and gasped, giggled and screamed for more. It was even worth sneaking out and facing the wrath of their parents when they found out. Who knew what the small fox was capable of if he could do this? What more tricks did he hold up his sleeves?

Shippo for his part was concentrating hard on a new acorn in his hand. He was balancing on the old rim of the well with delicate paws trying not to slip on the thin frost. It was a perfect platform to perform on for his taller companions, and Shippo was nothing if not a grand performer on his stage. He covered the acorn in his right hand with his left palm and willed it's magic to awaken in it's core.

Looking at his audience he shouted excitedly, "Watch this!", and removed his hand. Instantly the innocent looking acorn started to glow faintly, illuminating the fox's face and brilliant smile. It floated over his palm for a while, then it shot up at an impressive speed, with a sweet sound that rang in their ears,and exploded in a blast of sparkling colours. The dark sky lit up, the trees shadows were forced into hiding when the children laughed in outright awe of the magic overpowering even the eternal shine of the stars.

They whooped and danced in the clearing, offering their praises", That's amazing!", Shippo puffed out his chest in pride. "Yep", he said confidently", rubbing his thumb over his nose in a sweep, "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?", he examined his own spectacle in the sky and chuckled tiredly. Being amazing sure was hard work!

"Do it again!", demanded an exited boy with bright brown eyes named Shinta. He bounced on the balls of his feet and grabbed a hold of the ledge where Shippo was standing. "Oh, um… Okay, but this is the last one. I only have one left"! Shippo grinned and started digging in a small pouch at his wais. Finally finding it, he only listened to the prattle of Kenta and Shinta with half an ear as he concentrated on the small acorn in his hand to activate the spell.

"Hey, Shippo!", came the loud bellow from his right. Shippo startled and lost his balance in surprise. Flailing his arms at his sides with a girlish shout of fright, losing his acorn in the process, he fought not to slip. His magic was already at work and the acorn glowed a faint blue, sailing unnoticed down to the bottom of the old well where it landed with a soft thud.

"So instead of sleeping like a good little runt, you sneak out in the middle of the night to draw in kid eating demons with explosions of light saying, '_Eat me. Here I am_'?

The two children who had just a moment ago been cheering him on and asked him to do it again, drew back in retreat as Shippo finally lost his balance and landed on the cold ground with a loud, "_Omghff_", his bottom taking the most critical hit.

"Do you have any idea what is happening back home right now?", asked a crossed armed Inuyasha. He pinned the children with a stern gaze, "They think you all were kidnapped and eaten by some lowlife demon.", Inuyasha paused before adding in a soft murmur, "Your mother's are crying right now. Run home and apologize".

They stiffened. "C'mon!", Inuyasha barked and pointed to the path leading them home, hair bristling in anger. Bowing, they blushed at being both caught and admonished by their hero. Almost stumbling over themselves they ran home to their worried families. Play time was over. It was time to face the consequences.

Shippo rubbed at his sore behind with a grimace, trying to ignore the tapping of a foot against the crunching leafs on the ground. "Well", Inuyasha demanded, "Don't just lay there, get your sorry as up and get going! _We _are going _home_".

His narrowed eyes glowed as Shippo sheepishly scratched his head, "So the stone under your futon didn't make you stick to it"? Getting up he dusted off his clothes. "No", Inuyasha answered in a controlled voice, "But it's stuck to the floor. As soon as we get home you _will_ remove it and then go to sleep".

"I know you're mad", Shippo began in a manner reminding Inuyasha of Miroku trying to apologize to his wife for fondling her in public. "But-", he was interrupted by a whistling sound echoing from the well. They both turned, Shippo took a step back, "Uh-oh", he squeaked while Inuyasha stepped forward grabbing his sword.

"Inuyasha!", Shippo scrambled for cover, "Get away from the well"!

"Huh?", Inuyasha stumbled as the whistle grew in volume before a small object shot into his view, almost blinding him before exploding just by the wells lip. The heat of the blast burned Inuyasha's eyebrows right off. It even got some of his hair, turning other parts of it gray and black. "Son of a…!", Grasping the top of his head he swore loudly when Shippo peeked out from behind a tree. "Are you alright?", he shouted.

"WHAT?", Inuyasha screamed back searching the clearing for both Shippo and the cause of the blast. His ears were ringing making him damn near deaf! He was surprised they weren't bleeding.

Running over in a blur of red fur and flowing tears, Shippo wailed, "I am _so_ sorry!", he climbed up Inuyasha's body to take a seat at his singed shoulder. Grabbing at his side bang he tugged and screamed in his ear, "I am _so SORRY,_ Inuyasha"!

Wincing Inuyasha turned around facing the forest and bared his fangs at the offending smell of burnt hair. Turning his head he glared accusingly_. _Shippo whimpered and patted his cheek before clinging to his neck in apology.

He knew this was Shippo's fault and he was just about to give him the lecture of a lifetime and a good bonk on the head for the crimes against him, when Shippo suddenly released his neck, nostrills flaring and eyes widening comically. He jumped off his shoulder in a hurry, "Hey!", Inuyasha watched him run away from him wondering where on earth he was running off to now.

He opened his mouth and closed it abruptly, his own eyes wide in disbelief.

A wave came over him, washing over his back in a caress. It tingled in it's wake and told him that something holy was in the air. Almost like… Like…

Inuyasha turned around with a lump in his throat, seeing Shippo peer into it's dark scorched depths, his heartbeat almost ceasing to beat in it's hope. He started walking, for a moment forgetting about the loud ringing or the stinging marks on his body. So many years of waiting, so many times he thought she had returned only to be disappointed. But there she was- climbing over the rim with loud breaths from the effort, zinged hair and dirty cheeks. Shippo seemed equally stunned as his mouth was closed for once. He sat at the edge watching her with keen eyes.

The ringing rose in volume, drowning all else when he saw a pale hand grab at the rim along with a head full of black hair, still smoking from being burned.

Once she had hoisted herself up and swung her legs over it's ledge, her incredibly long and _naked _legs, the ringing stopped. He blinked bewildered when he heard her cough, covering her mouth and dabbing at her stinging eyes. Kagome straightened her back and looked first at Shippo with bloodshot eyes sitting at her side, and then right at _him _making him freeze in his steps.

Inuyasha felt himself stiffen and staring transfixed when she smiled at him with tears running down her smudged cheeks. "Inuyasha". She wiped her eyes and laughed. "Sorry I'm late".

"Kagome", Inuyasha tried when she stood up, bare feet and strange t-shirt with a large yellow duck printed on the front. Shippo shook his head, finding his bearings. "Kagome!", he called before throwing himself into her open arms, abandoning his perch along with his stupor. She caught him and giggled, "I'm back! I'm really back", she spun in a circle hugging the fox who was still to shocked to cry.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and closed his gaping mouth when she changed her mind and stopped mid-circle. She turned around, looked at him and ran, forcefully grabbing him as good as she could with only one arm available, pressing herself as close as possible. "I missed you!", Inuyasha _omf_-ed at the impact when she crashed into him, Shippo became squished between them though he offered no protest.

He let his arms go around her on instinct, caging her as she rambled nonsense. Finally she was there and all was right in the world. Well, it would be if he hadn't noticed a little something while she was twirling around.

"K-Kagome", he croaked uncertainty, "Mhm", she burrowed deeper into his embrace, taking deep whiffs of his burnt clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing your skirt?", he blushed.

0

0

0

* * *

There is something about an angry and worried Inuyasha that is just so adorable! Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
